


Heavenly Bodies

by catlikeacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlikeacat/pseuds/catlikeacat
Summary: Satya Vaswani. Vishkar’s golden child, one of the most famous architects in the world and commonly known as a master of hard-light technology.The austere photos from the Overwatch file on her didn’t do her an ounce of justice.In person she was luminous, the silvery Sari around her making her look like the stars above had been lassoed down to earth. The thought of meeting eyes with Satya’s intense gaze was paralyzing to Fareeha, nervously looking away as the golden gaze swept the crowd.Heart beating because Fareeha knew that the woman was looking for her.





	Heavenly Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, kept forgetting to post this! I was featured in the Symmarah Zine (https://symmarahfanzine.tumblr.com/) as a writer! I advertised it on my own tumblr (http://catisacat.tumblr.com/) but wasn't really writing any Overwatch fics at the time to talk about it on here.
> 
> They actually told us we could post our works long ago, like right after pre-orders closed but I just kept forgetting lmao.

On a beautiful night like this, all Fareeha could think about is taking to the sky. Fly a dark silhouette against the twinkling lights, illuminated only by the light of her own Raptora suit and the pristine moonlight above.

But she wasn’t comfortably encased in her armor, ready for a flight of fancy.

Instead, she was trapped in a sparkly golden cocktail dress, wanting to be anywhere but here.

But this was her first mission for Overwatch and damned if she was going to mess it up. Even though she wasn’t alone - a few less conspicuous agents scattered among the crowd - she knew she was the primary piece. The one that was to reach out, the others only here to help if things should go south.

Locking eyes with Angela, looking much less uncomfortable in her long, sparkly dress, Fareeha found only an insistent urge to get to it already. Nodding her blonde head towards her friend’s target. Glistening in the middle of the room expectantly.

Satya Vaswani. Vishkar’s golden child, one of the most famous architects in the world and commonly known as a master of hard-light technology.

The austere photos from the Overwatch file on her didn’t do her an ounce of justice.

In person she was luminous, the silvery Sari around her making her look like the stars above had been lassoed down to earth. The thought of meeting eyes with Satya’s intense gaze was paralyzing to Fareeha, nervously looking away as the golden gaze swept the crowd.

Heart beating because Fareeha knew that the woman was looking for her.

The currently reforming Overwatch had been quietly keeping tabs on her through a Vishkar higher up who was looking to take the company down. Turns out that Miss Vaswani had recently become privy to some information about Vishkar. Unsavory information that broke her heart, to discover that company that had raised her had only done so to make her a pawn in their schemes. Lying to her face every day about helping people, then behind her back harming them beyond repair.

Satya wanted out. She truly wanted to help people.

At least, that’s what their Vishkar contact was claiming. Questionable as always, since they didn’t even know who the person was.

The contact had told Overwatch that this party was their best bet. They’d send a representative to talk with her, convince her to leave, then escort her to the offsite pickup point. Needing to stick to unknown agents, Fareeha was the one chosen to be the one to contact her.

Well, unknown as Overwatch affiliates at least.

Hana Song was well known but only as a professional gamer turned war hero and media star. Formerly, Angela Zeigler had been an Overwatch star but it had been such a long, long time since she’d last been associated with them that it wasn’t even a bit weird to see her at a party like this.

Fareeha felt weirdly like a loser in this company. Both other agents selected being famous in some way, be it bravery or intelligence.

God, she didn’t even feel like she had the right to walk up to Satya. It was like seeing a goddess dropped from the heavens into the mortal realm, golden clothing highlighting her every elegant movement with unnatural grace.

Apparently, she wasn’t going to be able to lurk in the corner in peace for long as those two sauntered over to her.

Hana and Angela were commanding the room, sticking close to each other but removed enough that none would suspect they were there together. Splitting off from their respective groups and pairing up only when they spotted Fareeha lurking off to the side.

“Aren’t you supposed to be, you know, talking to Satya Vaswani instead of just staring at her?” Hana teased, a playful twinkle in her eye as she swirled the long-stemmed glass in her hands.

“Aren’t you supposed to not be drinking?” Fareeha made a grab for the drink in Hana’s hand, “You’re not old enough to drink in India.”

Jerking it away, Hana nearly spilled it on a passerby, “I’m old enough to drink at home!”

“Does this look like Busan to you?”

“It’s a kiddy cocktail!” Hana retorted, “Same as Angela! We’re twinsies.”

A clink of the glass with Angela made her laugh. The mischievous look on her old friend’s face relaying the fact that her drink most certainly wasn’t alcohol-free perfectly clear. However, mirth aside, she chastised Fareeha too, “Hana has a point… don’t you think you should go talk to her already?”

“I’m just… waiting for her to be alone?” Fareeha’s excuse came out as a question, only discrediting herself further.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon,” Angela looked over to Satya, the absolute center of attention, “Everyone’s orbiting her like the sun! I couldn’t even squeeze in there and you know I can be a very persistent woman.”

“You’re too much of a pacifist, you’ve gotta give ‘em the business to get through this crowd!” Hana laughed, playfully punching Angela on the arm to an offended look.

“Pacifism and being a pushover are two very different things,” Angela huffed, looking offended, “But being passive… well, Fareeha, you certainly cannot afford to be. Get going!”

“I’m being told off by children!” Fareeha lamented.

“Hey! I’m an adult!” Hana yelped, smacking her on the arm with her clutch.

“You’re close enough!”

An offended hand on her chest, Angela protest, “I’m no child, I’m thirty-seven! I’m older than you!”

“A child on the inside!”

Sighing Fareeha pushed herself up, walking past Hana sticking out her tongue and Angela pouting over crossed arms.

Mercifully, Satya had broken away from a crowd, radiating to the side.

Although she started out confidently, when she actually got up to Satya she felt her stride going stiff and awkward. Panicking internally as she reached out to tap the unaware woman on the shoulder.

Keeping herself calm by breaking the mission down to the most base parts. Contact Satya. Convince her of Overwatch’s merits. Get her to the rendezvous location.

But as Satya, now so close, so dazzling close, turned Fareeha felt her brain go to mush.

Stunned by the intense stare being so close, she knew she still had to talk, “H-Hello.”

Hello? An idiot, great, she looks stupid now.

But Satya took it in perfect stride, nearly stopping Fareeha’s heart as she grabbed her hand into a polite handshake, “Hello, I’m Satya Vaswani. And you are?”

For a split second, she forgot her own name before awkwardly stumbling out, “F-Fareeha Amari.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Satya nodded, flatly asking as she looked out over the crowd, “This party is a bit overwhelming, isn’t it?”

Come to think of it, looking at the woman she looked uncomfortable beneath her placid surface. Tapping the glass in her hands, nervous eyes never settling on anything or anyone. Like someone waiting for the other foot to fall.

Right, Fareeha was the foot and Satya was nervous about the recruitment.

Looking for an out, Fareeha knew she had to get Satya away from prying eyes and listening ears to tell her she was the contact.

Faltering at reaching out, Fareeha eventually settled on a gentle hand on Satya’s shoulder and nudging her lightly towards a secluded section of the roof, “Why don’t we get you over there, clear your head a bit?”

“Please,” Satya asked, nearly begging as she looped her arms around Fareeha’s.

Fareeha’s mind turned to mush. She tried not to look like too much of a blushing idiot as she escorted Satya through the swaying crowd, “Not one for big parties?”

Quieter than before, making Fareeha shiver as she leaned closer and whispered, “Never have been, yet they parade me out like a show pony at every opportunity. My time could be spent much more productive than some bauble to hang high above the crowd.”

Feeling more like a bumbling fool compared to Satya at every step, Fareeha’s words felt plain and adorned, “I’m not big on parties either, at least not like this. No friends, no family. Nothing but a bunch of rich, important people showboating.”

Oh wait, oh shit, Satya’s a rich, important person technically, does she-

“Truly I cannot stand the opulence of it all. I abhor the spotlight and the blinding trappings it brings.”

Okay, good, she doesn’t mind.

“It’s kinda unavoidable, isn’t it though? If you ever want to accomplish your dreams you have to do some things you don’t want to.”

Carefully manicured hands grew tight around her arm, “Surely there must be a limit to what you have to do that you don’t want to though?”

“That’s not about the parties, is it?”

“No, it’s not.”

Of course, Fareeha knew exactly what it was but until they reached the outer limit of the party she couldn’t say a word about all that. Squeezing between two sets of people walking, all she could do was lead Satya to a small freedom, then a large one.

Well, hopefully a large one.

Leading her through, she tried to be comforting nonetheless, “Of course there should be a line in the sand, one simply has to be… mindful of where it is.”

Her attempts to be artful felt small and childish, looking over at her feeling more and more like a clumsy oaf each step. While she struggled to navigate the crowd, it almost seemed like Satya was floating through it, tethered to their world only by the arm wrapped around her’s. Ethereal, with those unblinking eyes always looking at her expectantly.

Blushing, Fareeha looked back up just in time to dodge a tuxedo-clad man. He looked important so it was probably a good thing she didn’t barrel him over.

But passing them lead to a literal breath of fresh air as the women found themselves at the edge of the crowd. Looking at an empty balcony overlooking the city, a sight to die for. Awestruck, Fareeha let herself be led, right to the very edge of the rooftop. Getting her first real view of the city from so high up. A dazzling ocean of light beneath them, truly a modern marvel of the world.

“I helped build this all,” Satya stated, a calm fact without an ounce of bragging as she looked down at her handiwork, “Utopaea was one of Vishkar’s most ambitious projects and their grand design for me.”

“It’s absolutely amazing, I cannot imagine what it must feel like to look down at something so magnificent and know it exists by your own hand.”

But when Fareeha tore her eyes away from the dazzling sight, she only found a look of pain twisting Satya’s face. A sharp cringe as she realized Fareeha was looking at her, “There are many unpleasant memories down below. People suffered, Fareeha. Because of me. My hands stained bright red without me laying a hand on a single innocent.”

Balking, Fareeha anxiously gripped the balcony edge tighter, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”

“It is not your fault,” Satya shook her head, “Have you ever received an order you didn’t want to follow?”

“Of course, who hasn’t?”

“Did you do it?”

“I… did not.”

“I suppose that’s the difference between you can me. Everyone calls me a genius, they say I’m so bright, their shining jewel. But I’m simply a tool, aren’t I? You saw right and wrong and distinguished between the two. Strength.”

“It’s not strength,” Fareeha shook her head, her gaze glazing over as she continued to stare down at the lights shining from below, “It’s stubbornness. My hands are no less stained with the blood of innocents than your own though neither of us has pulled the trigger ourselves. But I’ve seen the gun in someone’s hand and the smoking hole it’s left and done nothing...”

The warm hand suddenly gripping her hand tightly brought her back to the real world, “It hurts when decisions can’t be undone, either way, I suppose.”

“All we can do is look ahead,” Fareeha said,the stars, “When you’ve put suffering into the world or let it flow unabated, all you can do is try to put more good into it, right?”

“Balance the scales,” Satya nodded with a look up, pointing out a cluster and drawing over it with her immaculate white limb and leaving a light trace of blue, “I’ve always had a fondness for constellations. I work with hard-light, I suppose them being ‘light’ themselves made them intriguing. That’s Libra, Latin for weighing scales, known mostly as a zodiac sign. A balance found in nature.”

“I have to admit, I only know it as a kitschy way to try to predict your future in newspapers,” Fareeha nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, “Do you have all the constellations memorized?”

“Perhaps,” Satya mused, “But there are so many spread across the various cultures of the world. I imagine somewhere out there, there are some that I don’t know.”

“Either way an impressive library to have in your head,” Fareeha beamed at her, “Brains and beauty.”

The second she said that she tried to stutter out an apology for her comment but only found it drowned out by a warm laugh, “Quite a compliment. I’m not used to someone being so forward with me. It’s refreshing.”

“I’m… glad” Fareeha started before giving up and adjusting her dress strap.

Looking above again, Satya circled another set of stars, “The Pleiades, generally considered a part of Taurus or the ‘seven sisters’. Some think it looks like an angel watching us from above. A foreign concept to me but some find it comforting.”

Peeking at the crowd behind them, Fareeha could see Angela doing just that, “I may not believe in angels in a religious sense but I’ve certainly felt a human one watch over me before.”

“Everyone needs someone to watch over them,” Satya nodded, moving her hand again to another part of the sky, “Lepus could certainly use it. A rabbit constellation, sometimes associated with the moon rabbit of lunar mythology. Constantly pursued by Canis Major.”

Hana coming into view as she approached Angela again, peeking curiously at Fareeha through the crowd with her. Fareeha shaking her head, “Sometimes the rabbit can be the protector too.”

“I suppose, should one find favor with the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog, but the way you phrased that I think you must have already done that.”

“In a sense, in a sense, I imagine she’d like that descriptor.”

“One more,” Satya insisted as she left another pale trail of blue light above their heads as she traced the final set, “Has many names in many cultures. Most commonly Aquila but known more around your part of the globe as the falcon of Horus.”

Reaching up to her own eye, Fareeha laughed, “My tattoo-”

Nearly dropping to her knees, she was stunned by Satya’s sudden and intense smile, “I thought you’d like that one. There’s something quite curious about this odd collection of constellations though…”

Looking back at her friends it dawned on her, “Satya… you…”

“Of course I know who you all are and I know why you’re here,” Satya plainly replied, looking to the stars, “I’m surprised you all didn’t think a bit harder on exactly who your Vishkar contact is. But again I ask you, these constellations…”

“They’re you, me, Angela and Hana?” Fareeha asked, running them off in her head.

“No, Fareeha,” Satya shook her head sadly, looking downwards again, “They should be spread all over the globe. There’s no way you’d see them all in one place on one night.”

“Then how did you…”

“The stars aren’t real, Fareeha.”

“What?” she jumped, squinting hard at the sky above, “But they look…”

“Projections, advanced ones, but projections all the same. Vishkar’s handiwork. Utopaea cannot be perfect if it does not have stars, right? Even if pollution, both light and regular, have choked out the sky same as the corporation and I have choked out the people who lived here?”

“That’s… amazing... Bad, but amazing…” Fareeha gazed up blankly at the stars above until she felt warm hands cradle her jawline and bring her gaze back down to lock onto Satya’s intense stare only inches from her own.

In a single heartbeat, Satya went on her tiptoes just long enough to plant a light kiss on Fareeha’s lips. Pulling back just as quick with a small smile, “I want to leave now, Fareeha. I’m glad you’re the one they sent to get me, I’m looking forward to spending a lot more time together.”

Stumbling all over herself to get a charming line back, Fareeha stuttered, “Maybe… you can show me some more constellations? Real ones?”

“I’d love to,” Satya nodded, “But now…”

Looking over, Satya locked eyes with Angela and Hana in turn, shocking the both of them with their sudden acknowledgement, nearly toppling their glasses onto the floor. Fumbling, they managed to set their glasses on a nearby ledge and began to shuffle over.

“So, is a plane coming to pick us up at the rendezvous?” Satya asked as they made their way around the edge.

“Not… not quite,” Fareeha laughed awkwardly as she heard the other two begin to quickly shuffle after her, “It’s similar, I’d say but a bit more personal. Going to be quite showy too, we wanted the point to be quite close to the party.”

“How close?”

“Just a floor or two down…”

Satya wanted to ask more questions about this but decided to quietly ride this out, hanging onto Fareeha’s arm tightly.

However, when they reached the abandoned floor dedicated to storage and a small hangar for a private jet, Satya shook her head with a look of awestruck fear, “Oh no, oh no no no…”

Lined up neatly in a row. An odd white outfit with mechanical wings, a gigantic pink mech, and a blue and gold suit of armor.

“I hope you’re not scared of heights.”

Not that Satya had much of a choice as barely ten minutes later, she was clinging to Fareeha with a desperate fervor as the three of them burst out of the hangar doors in a three-woman formation. Zipping high above the party still clamoring below and pointing up to them with shock and screams.

Something Satya didn’t want to do again, and yet this time setting outside her comfort zone felt like just the perfect thing to do.


End file.
